Cállate
by Druida
Summary: Son demasiado diferentes: casi dos mundos a parte. Pero hay algo, muy en el fondo. Y quizá eso sea lo que más le molesta. PWP. Para Venetrix, #HastaProntoVenetrix


Disclaimer: Rowling también sabe que Mary MacDonald y Mary Cattermore son la misma persona. ¿Que no os lo creéis? Más pistas: nacidas de muggles y tuvieron un extraño romance con un _Reg_.

Este fue mi regalo para **Venetrix**, #HastaProntoVenetrix

* * *

><p><strong>Cállate<strong>

Frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro de que lo hacía a posta. Esa… esa… _asquerosa_ sangre sucia lo estaba tentando, _seduciendo_. Y eso era, simplemente, indignante.

El modo en el que ella clavaba sus ojos en sus labios, las miradas de medio lado, la manera en la que se apartaba el pelo castaño de la cara. Oh, sí. Todo era parte de un juego en el que Regulus no pensaba caer.

Porque él… porque él era mucho mejor que eso, desde luego. No podía, porque, al fin y al cabo…

_Él no era un traidor de la sangre._

Estaban en los terrenos del castillo, adentrándose en el Bosque Prohibido, en una de las clases prácticas de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Era mayo y el calor ya empezaba a ser lo suficientemente insoportable para que las túnicas y las chaquetas del uniforme descansaran sobre un tronco sin control.

Podía ver sus esfuerzos. Ella era… era… absolutamente normal. Casi vulgar. El cabello de color marrón, hasta la mitad de la espalda, ligeramente ondulado en sus puntas. Los ojos oscuros, absurdamente grandes. Brillantes. Su cuerpo, pequeño y delgado. Casi como si fuera el cuerpo de una niña que no había acabado de crecer.

Intentó volver a concentrarse en el profesor. Apenas podía atenderle: la notaba. Era desquiciante. Se aflojó la corbata (verde, Slytherin). Pensó en cosas más bonitas. Más atractivas que una sangre sucia.

Una sangre sucia que había sido seleccionada a Gryffindor, para más inri. Y es que, si había una cosa que odiara Regulus esa era a _esos_.

Muchos de sus compañeros solían hablar de lo estúpidos que eran. De que no eran capaces de juntar dos pensamientos lógicos seguidos. Que tenían tendencia a traicionar sus valores y creencias. Que eran amigos de sangre sucias (pero esto era repetirse. Y a Regulus no le gustaba repetirse).

Para él era algo más personal, claro.

Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero tenía algo que ver con su hermano. O todo, realmente todo lo que lo rodeaba tenía que ver _con el otro_ (como lo llamaba cariñosamente su madre). El otro había escogido pertenecer a Gryffindor por encima de pertenecer a su familia. Había escogido a James Potter por encima de Regulus.

Y a sus otros dos aduladores por encima de… Bueno, ¿qué más daba? Lo había hecho y eso debería ser suficiente.

Así que Regulus volvió a poner toda su atención en aquellos bichitos verduzcos que tocaban para la lección. No tenía muy claro por qué había escogido aquella asignatura. Quizá porque parecía una de las más fáciles.

A fin de cuentas, él no pensaba dedicarse a nada una vez hubiera terminado el colegio. Bueno, además de tener un heredero y aumentar la fortuna familiar.

Y bueno, quizá también hubiera tiempo para luchar por los ideales de pureza de sangre.

Todo lo contrario de lo que haría _el otro_.

—Bueno, recordad que para la próxima semana quiero que me desarrolléis un programa para dos semanas sobre la cría de kappas —dijo el profesor Quigg entrelazando los dedos sobre su regazo.

Regulus no se movió inmediatamente. Tenía una hora libre y aquel espacio era, cuanto menos, tranquilo. Estaba lo suficientemente resguardado del resto del colegio, lo cual le daba privacidad, y no estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que fuera peligroso.

Por supuesto, no iba a ser tan solitario como había planeado.

No todos se habían ido, comprendió al notar una respiración lenta a un par de metros de él. No necesitó girar la cabeza para saber quién era. Prácticamente había notado como el corazón se le paraba por una centésima de segundo y como después todo volvía a su ritmo natural.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó de mal humor, mirándola con el rabillo del ojo.

Estaba de pie, con gran parte del uniforme en su regazo. Estaba haciendo aquella cosa tan horrible de fijar sus ojos en él.

—Yo… —Se sonrojó. Regulus estuvo a punto de burlarse, aún no entendía cómo era capaz de mirarlo así y luego ruborizarse. Sin más—. Yo… había pensado que…

Regulus perdió la paciencia. No era como si le interesara. Era bajita, delgaducha, tenía los brazos largos y finos y no era una opción para tener niños Black. Con aquella cintura tan estrecha y aquella sangre tan sucia.

(No era como si Regulus pensara en tener hijos a menudo, pero era un hecho. No podía ignorarlo porque le viniese mejor).

—Di lo que quieras decir y lárgate —le espetó volviendo a mirar a la inmensidad del bosque.

—Eres el hermano de Sirius. —No era una pregunta. Regulus se preguntó si todo su interés provenía de… bueno, de eso. De que el otro era su hermano. Y de que lo echaba de menos.

—Era —corrigió cogiendo una piedrecita del suelo y tirándola lejos. Notó como la chica daba un par de pasos al frente y se volvía a detener—. Ahora lárgate.

—Yo… pensé que te gustaría…

Volvió a detener sus palabras. Regulus levantó la vista. Estaba allí, justo detrás de él, con el rostro bajo. Volvió a recorrerle con la mirada, como si quisiera aprenderse su rostro.

Tragó saliva.

—Con todo lo que hay fuera del castillo, pensé que te gustaría saber que está bien —dijo del tirón, cerrando los ojos y tomando aire.

Oh.

Oh.

Quizá solo les estaba comparando. Regulus no sabía si sentirse aliviado o indignado. Él era atractivo. Y rico. Y jugaba al Quidditch. Además, no era un idiota como su hermano.

Él tenía cerebro.

—Pues vale —respondió desganado.

Tampoco quería decir que las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Porque, si bien era verdad de que el otro estaba allí afuera luchando, también lo estaba su prima Bellatrix. Y ella todavía era familia. Así como sus primos políticos.

—Sé que él no querría que te lo dijera —insistió tomándose la libertad de sentarse—, pero se preocupaba –se preocupa- por ti.

—Mira, MacDonald…

—Dime, Regulus.

Gruñó, irritado por la interrupción.

—Sí, lo que sea. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

Mary tomó aire muy lentamente y bajó los párpados, sin apartar sus ojos de él. Parecía un juego calculado, el mismo que usaba Narcissa cuando quería que su padre hiciera lo que ella quería.

Se mantuvo en silencio, sin mirarle directamente a los ojos, y medio abrazándose a sí misma.

Regulus se levantó.

—¿Te vas?

Era una pregunta lastimera, que dejó a Regulus congelado. Parado, con los brazos laxos y el corazón bombeándole con fuerza.

—Siento haber mencionado a… a… —También se levantó. Tenía la mano ligeramente alargada hacia él, pero no llegaba a romper el espacio entre los dos.

Regulus no sabía si quería que lo hiciera.

—Nunca sé cómo comportarme contigo —protestó en voz baja. Tan baja que no estaba seguro de haberlo oído.

Había veces que se encaraba a él con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos oscuros y los labios apretados. Otras que simplemente se quedaba allí, luciendo absolutamente vulnerable.

Regulus no sabía cuál de las dos versiones de Mary MacDonald odiaba más.

Ni cuál le atraía más.

—Es fácil: no menciones al otro —dijo dando un paso hacia ella. Tembló, quería retroceder. Marcharse. Regulus sonrió de medio lado: no pensaba desaprovechar la circunstancia—. No me mires. No te dirijas a mí.

Un paso. Y otro. Están tan cerca. MacDonald huele a vainilla, como todas las chicas. Como todas las jodidas chicas nacidas de muggles. Y, aunque no se maquilla, lleva vaselina en los labios.

Y sabría a fresa. Las fresas siempre le han vuelto loco.

La besó.

No pretendía ser un beso suave. Ni encantador. Regulus la abrazó y la atrajo hacia sí, apretando con furia sus labios contra los suyos. MacDonald respondió casi al instante, entreabriendo sus labios. Tenía colocada sus manos sobre su pecho, como si su primer impulso hubiese sido apartarlo.

Siempre hacía eso. Hacerle creer que no le quería cuando se acercaba. A pesar de las miradas. A pesar de que ella lo buscaba, lo seducía e insistía.

Ella no se apartó, más bien se acercó aún más.

—Quigg no tiene más clases esta mañana —dijo apartándose unos milímetros de sus labios.

—Bien —aceptó volviendo a cortar espacio entre los dos. Ç

Había veces que hacían eso. Regulus prefería no pensar demasiado en que era exactamente "eso". No quería pensar que, quizá, MacDonald solo le estaba besando por el otro (porque habían sido amigos. Porque quizá había estado colgada de él y nunca se había atrevido. Porque quizá le echaba de menos). O que solo era una sangre sucia y él era… Bueno, ¿dónde le dejaba a él eso?

Pero entonces ella se acercaba a él y le miraba. Y Regulus no tenía muy claro en qué había estado pensando hasta aquel mismo momento. A eso le solía acompañar una caricia pícara. Ella bajando su mano hasta el paquete de Regulus.

Y un mordisco.

De pronto, nada tenía sentido. Su boca, entreabierta y susurrante. Húmeda. Su mano moviéndose rítmicamente, volviéndole loco. La fricción. El sonido del bosque de fondo. Su culo, pequeño y prieto. La pellizcó.

MacDonald pegó un brinco, olvidándose de lo que estaba haciendo, y se separó un poco. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y las pupilas extendidas.

—¡Ey! —protestó acariciando distraída la cadera de Regulus—. Eso no val…

_Cállate_, pensó empujando su nuca hasta que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Sin piedad, Regulus exploró sus labios con su lengua. Su boca.

Sin piedad porque, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaban haciendo, no era amoroso. No había cariño, ni complicidad. Solo deseo. Frustración.

Lo que fuera.

La mano de MacDonald subió un lentamente. Pasando por su pecho, dibujando círculos invisibles, acabando en un medio abrazo. Apartó el rostro, apoyándola sobre su cuello.

Sentir, simplemente, su aliento hizo que las rodillas de Regulus temblaran. Como siempre. MacDonald sabía, oh, por supuesto que lo sabía. Y lo utilizaba para su propio beneficio.

—¿Sabes? —susurró mientras su lengua recorría su cuello. Regulus no encontró fuerzas para silenciarla esta vez—. Llevo toda la hora pensando en ti. Y en lo que podríamos estar haciendo…

Oh. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor del lóbulo de su oreja. No mordisqueó, simplemente apretó con ellos antes de dejarlo ir.

—Eres una pervertida.

MacDonald no se ofendió. Era tan… tan difícil enfadarla.

—Y tú un puritano y no me oyes quejarme. —Se había puesto de puntillas y su voz, suave y baja, hizo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Porque la conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué iría entonces.

Su lengua deslizándose por el interior de su oreja. Un simple toque, un instante. Regulus cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento.

Había momentos en los que ser un puritano dejaba de importar. Que el que ella no valiera nada en su mundo, para su familia o incluso para él. ¿Qué importaba todo cuando tenía una chica lo (suficientemente) bonita dispuesta a acostarse con él?

La empujó.

—Desabróchate la blusa —ordenó. No lo iba a hacer él, desde luego. Ella volvió a sonrojarse. En el fondo no era más que una pudorosa chica que se avergonzaba cuando las cosas dejaban de tener palabras o gestos. Cuando la ropa dejaba de tener importancia.

No protestó. Se llevó las manos al cuello de la camisa y con manos seguras rompió el primer agarre. No apartó sus ojos marrones de él durante todo el proceso. Cuando su piel aparecía, ocultada únicamente tras una corbata demasiado roja (y Regulus odiaba el rojo. El rojo era el color de Sirius, de la sangre. Del dolor) y un sujetador rosa.

MacDonald tenía todo pequeño, incluidos sus ridículos pechos de los que Regulus gustaba de burlarse cuando la situación era más apropiada.

Deslizó la prenda por sus brazos y la dejó sobre el tronco que le había servido de asiento durante la clase. Tenía la espalda pálida, con los huesos marcados, y varios lunares.

Regulus la atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta. MacDonald hizo un ruidito de protesta. La ignoró.

Con un brazo la mantenía bien sujeta, sabiendo de antemano que acabaría protestando e intentando moverse. Con la otra acarició su vientre, su costado. Dibujó la forma de su pecho y metió la mano debajo del sujetador (infantil. Ridículo. Muggle. Tan jodidamente excitante).

Ella contuvo la respiración y giró un poco la cabeza, intentando mirarlo. Regulus la ignoró, pasando sus dedos por encima de su pezón, apenas rozándolo. Notando como se endurecía bajo su contacto.

Entonces lo atrapó. Lo pellizcó, quizá un poco más fuerte de lo que debería a notar por el ruidito de protesta que recibió. Ya no intentaba mirarle, había apoyado su nuca sobre su hombro y tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

Perfecto.

Bajó su otra mano, sin dejar de acariciar su pecho, hasta su entrepierna. La acarició por encima de la falda, lentamente. Notó como tragaba saliva y como su respiración cambiaba. Más errática.

Le gustaba tener aquel poder entre sus manos. Atraparla por la espalda y acariciarla hasta que estaba húmeda, hasta que ella se restregaba contra él. Tan jodidamente sexy. Había veces, como aquella, en la que se preguntaba si realmente MacDonald habría tenido algo con su hermano. Si se habría dejado tocar así.

O había gemido igual. Intentando controlar el sonido de su garganta, ahogándolo contra sus labios cerrados. Apoyando aún más fuerte su cabeza contra él. Como si con aquel solo gesto fuera capaz de mantenerse en pie.

Metió su mano bajo sus bragas. No necesitaba verlas para adivinar cómo eran. Infantiles. Con ositos o algún otro animal absurdo. Quizá con un lazo coronándola como si fuera una especie de bandera en lo alto de una torre.

Estaba mojada.

Pasó sus dedos de delante a atrás, intentando mantener un ritmo, prácticamente olvidándose del pecho que aún seguía en su mano (caliente, turgente). MacDonald dejaba escapar pequeños resoplidos, apretándose en contra de su mano. Empujando hacia su culo

Era imposible.

—Dios, Reg —se quejó abriendo los ojos y mirándolo. Directamente.

Se quedó quieto, casi congelado. Estaba tan… tan… _follable_. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: asentir.

MacDonald se libró de su abrazo y dio un par de pasos desorientados por el pequeño claro. Parecía buscar algo a su alrededor. Distraída, se colocó el pelo detrás de sus orejas. Regulus adoraba que hiciera eso. Debía de ser una especie de tic.

De pronto parecía más vulnerable que nunca.

—¿Ponemos tu… um? ¿Capa?

Podría quejarse. Reclamar que la suya era de mejor calidad y que, por lo tanto, no debería ser ensuciada. Pero estaba duro. Y en lo único que podía pensar era en ella, su coño y su polla. En una ecuación que, si bien estaba lejos de ser perfecta, era lo que necesitaba ahora.

Sin condimentos. Ni protestas. Así que hizo lo que le dijo.

Se sentó sobre la capa, apoyando su espalda en un árbol, notando bajo su culo las irregularidades del terreno. MacDonald seguía delante de él, de pie, como dudando. Estaba tan ansiosa como él, seguro, pero no quería dejarlo entrever. Con gestos lentos, casi rituales, se levantó la falda de tablas y bajó su ropa interior.

Por supuesto Regulus había adivinado. Eran blancas, con pequeños conejitos sonrojados y un lacito estúpido. Las conocía demasiado bien.

No se quitó la falda ni el sujetador. NI siquiera se había quitado sus estúpidos calcetines. Tampoco era como si fuera a pedírselo. Iba a ser algo rápido y después cada uno se iría por su lado. Así que esperó pacientemente a que ella bajara a su altura y gateara sobre la capa hasta besarlo.

—Tú encima —murmuró Regulus dándole un par de palmaditas en el brazo y apartándose de su boca.

MacDonald apretó los labios, como si se hubiera enfadado, pero no protestó. Movió sus manos hasta la bragueta del uniforme y la desabrochó sin demasiada pericia.

—Botones… um —susurró bajando sus calzoncillos y sacando su polla. MacDonald se quedó ahí, mirándola un segundo. Agarrándola, con su mano pequeña y cálida, como planteándose qué hacer a continuación.

Como si estuviera hechizada.

—Venga —murmuró Regulus tirando de uno de sus brazos. Ella se dejó tirar hasta quedar prácticamente encima de su regazo, a ahorcajadas.

—Eres un mandón —murmuró inclinándose hacia delante, apoyándose con un brazo en su hombro, con las piernas estiradas. Con su mano libre se ayudó para alinear su polla con su coño.

Entrecerró los ojos y suspiró. Regulus la observó mientras inclinaba sus caderas hasta sentarse por completo encima suya. Acarició sus muslos, mientras que ella comenzaba a moverse.

No había palabras bonitas ni gestos cariñosos. MacDonald se balanceó, como probando, antes de coger ritmo. Era rápido, carente de sentido. Su pecho, su pecho saltaba dentro de su sujetador y parecía que estaba a punto de salirse.

Regulus tenía sus manos a ambos lados de sus caderas. Ayudándola a mantener el ritmo. A desmantenerlo. Empujándola, haciendo que bajara sus caderas hasta abajo.

No quería dejarse llevar. No cuando MacDonald se apartaba el cabello del rostro y medio sonreía, con los ojos oscurecidos por sus pupilas. Cuando parecía que estaba a punto de decir su nombre.

Y realmente Regulus prefería que se callara. Así que la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo aún más hacia sí, chocando su boca con la suya. Mordiendo más que besando.

MacDonald detuvo el ritmo, desprevenida por el cambio posición, aunque no dejó de moverse. Prácticamente frotándose contra él, con pequeños movimientos arriba y abajo.

—Joder —murmuró corriéndose.

MacDonald no se detuvo. Siguió con su movimiento errante un par de minutos más, apoyando su frente contra su hombro e intentando mantenerse silenciosa. Ella siempre hacía eso.

No era como si Regulus fuera la persona más escandalosa del mundo. Pero ella era de las que preferían morderse el labio antes que dejarle oír sus gruñidos, sus gemidos.

Y siempre terminaba igual. Haciendo un ruidito ridículo, como una aspiración acompañada con un chillido. Los músculos de sus piernas se contrajeron, tomó aire y se quedó muy quieta.

Distraído, Regulus le acarició la espalda distraída. Estaba caliente, sudorosa, un poco fría.

—La próxima vez te quitas los pantalones, se me estaba clavando en el culo su cierre —murmuró con una sonrisa amistosa. Como si fuera un gran chiste o algo así.

Regulus sonrió. Solo un poquito, mientras ella se recostaba un poco contra él. En esos momentos, bueno, en esos momentos se daba cuenta de que, en realidad, lo que fuera que tenía con ella era peligroso.

Peligroso para él, para su estatus. Para su familia.

Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse. Encontrar una manera de apartarla para siempre, porque siempre volvía. Tarde o temprano le miraba y sonreía. Y él se dejaba llevar, se olvidaba de… de… Bueno, de todo.

Y no podía defraudarla así. No como había hecho el otro.

—Esto no cambia nada —murmuró—. Sigues siendo una sangre sucia, que lo sepas.

MacDonald reaccionó en el momento. Salió de él y se levantó, apoyándose en las rodillas. Manchándoselas de tierra.

—Eres un imbécil —le espetó recogiendo su camisa y poniéndosela a toda prisa—. Qué pena que todos los buenos genes de tu familia se los llevara tu hermano, ¿verdad?

No contestó. Por supuesto que no.

No había nada que responder

* * *

><p>Fin.<p> 


End file.
